


Just Go With It

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam ships Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~This series developed far more of a plot than I ever intended. I have reordered the parts so that they are more in the order of the timeline that has developed rather than repost everything into a chaptered piece, so apologies if that causes confusion. The piece titled 'Touch' has been removed completely from the series as it is far later in the timeline and will be re-added at a later time.~</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas have been through a lot together. Now that things have settled down and they are no longer faced with a choice between their lives or the world, maybe they can start to put their lives back together again.</p><p>~Sam recognizes when Dean realizes he can't live without Cas.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

Sam knew when Dean finally realized he couldn't live without Castiel. There'd been nearly a month of considering looks, vague questions that never quite led up to anything. But then there came a day he and Dean had been sitting in the bunker and Cas had come down the stairs, looking worn with bloodstains on his shirt. He had an odd way of finding trouble when he went out alone these days and had a tendency to lose contact with them for up to a week at a time.

"Cas, where ha-" Sam started, but Dean was already on his feet and halfway to the angel, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cas, what happened?"

Cas looked up at Dean, then down at himself. "Demons. I guess Crowley is still upset."

Dean muttered a curse and pulled Cas into a tight embrace, slapping his back several times. "Good to have you back, man."

"Dean?" Cas hesitated before returning the embrace, looking over Dean's shoulder to Sam for help.

Sam couldn't help but smile and shrug, mouthing 'Just go with it.'

Dean pulled back, clasping Cas' shoulders and looking him over before returning to the table. He sat and kicked out the chair next to him, waiting for Cas to take the seat before returning his attention to the possible case in Colorado they'd been discussing. He didn't seem to notice the way he was leaning toward Cas, or the way over the next twenty minutes of research and conversation he gravitated close enough they were all but touching.

Sam looked between the two of them, amused at the confused but curious look on Cas' face. "Why don't you two take this one?"

Dean looked up from the books in front of him. "What?"

Cas fixed Sam with a wary look. "What?"

Sam fought the urge to laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Seriously. It sounds like a typical ghost hunt. And I'm getting sick of the place smelling like burgers every day."

"Oh and tofu is any better?" Dean made a disgusted face. "That crap smells worse coming back out."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. "You two can handle it. I'll stay here. Track down more leads." Anything to stay busy.

Dean glanced to Cas who shrugged before looking back to Sam. "Yeah, sure, okay." He stood and closed the books. "I'll get my bag and we'll head out."

Cas waited for Dean to leave before leaning forward, resting his arms on the table. "He is... different."

Sam smiled a bit and scratched at the back of his head. "What do you mean? He seems fine." He returned the narrowed-eyed look the angel gave him with a shrug. "Maybe he's just learning to live a little." God he hoped so. If any of them deserved it, it was Dean. The weight they each carried on their shoulders was enough to crush ten men. Dean bore it without complaint, kept it all bottled in, they all did, but Dean was worse somehow. Sometimes he wondered if Dean even knew how to hope, if he had a reason for continuing the fight other than it was the only life he'd ever known.

"Cas... Do you... love my brother?"

"Of cour-"

Sam shook his head and leaned forward to mimic Cas' posture. "No, I don't mean like angels or God are supposed to love humans. I mean..." He trailed off, glancing towards the hallway leading to their rooms, not quite able to ask. It seemed too risky, saying something like that out loud.

"I know what you meant, Sam," Cas said, voice quiet but firm. "And the answer is still yes. Though why do you ask?"             

Sam looked back to Cas with a hint of a grin. "Just making sure. Enjoy your trip," he said as he heard Dean heading back down the hall.

They said their goodbyes and he waved them both off, sitting in the quiet of the bunker and praying he was right. It would make it easier, the next time he faced death. Not that he planned on dying anytime soon, but... there was always that possibility. He just wanted Dean to be able to live for someone rather than only having someone he'd die for.


End file.
